Temptation
by definitely-always
Summary: Prompt: "Temptation."


**PROMPT**: "Bering and Wells: Temptation" (requested by anon)  
**RATING**: M (for sexual content between two women. If that's not your thing, don't read.)  
**WORD COUNT**: 772  
**DISCLAIMER**: These are not my characters. I do not own the Warehouse. Damn.  
**A/N**: Hope this is good "temptation." It's basically smut for smut's sake. Enjoy.

* * *

"Ground rules," the 19th century Englishwoman purred into Myka's ear as she lay on her back on the sinfully soft sheets of their bed. The only source of light was the soft glow of the small lamp on the nightstand, which Helena had draped with red fabric, casting warm shadows cross their bare skin.

"There's only one," Helena said as she straddled Myka's naked hips, taking her hands in her own and raising them above her head. "Keep your hands and lips to yourself." She guided Myka's fingers to wrap around the wrought iron bars of their headboard. "If you can manage to do that for the next five minutes, you win and you get to do whatever you want with me in this bed. But if you do touch me, I win and it's up to me. You up for the challenge?"

Myka nodded, her entire body already tingling in anticipation.

"Now, where should I start?" Helena cooed in Myka's ear, her breath sending shivers down Myka's spine, straight to her core. She attempted to press her thighs together to relieve some of the tension already building up, but Helena would have none of it. "Ah, ah, ah," she chided and moved to place her one knee between Myka's thighs, not far from her center, but not close enough to allow Myka any relief, either. She whimpered in protest, which only caused Helena hum in pleasure and push Myka further.

Helena allowed her lips to tease along Myka's jaw, down the oversensitive skin of her neck and collarbone, peppering the softest kisses possible. Her silky, black as midnight hair cascaded over Myka's chest, caressing her already pebbled nipples. Helena watched in fascination as goosebumps appeared on Myka's breasts, marring the perfect flesh.

Glancing up at the face of the woman she loved, she decided to up her game. She grinned.

"Remember," she whispered against Myka's breast, lips hovering a mere inch from her nipple. "No touching. But that's really torturous to me, as well." She sat up, sitting back on her heels, hands resting on her thighs. "Because I love your hands. So talented. I love the way they feel tunneling through my hair as we kiss or as I make love to you with my mouth." She ran her own fingers through her hair to emphasize her words.

Myka swallowed, tightening her grip on the cool bars, willing herself to keep holding on. She took a deep breath in attempt to calm her rising arousal. It did absolutely nothing. She noted the time. Three minutes left. She could do this. She had _plans_ for Helena that involved her screaming in pleasure. No way was she losing this game.

Helena smirked. "Your hands, strong and capable, know just how to touch me, just how to make me feel good. I love the way they feel on my breasts." She cupped both of her small breasts in her own palms, humming at the contact. Myka's eyes followed her hands, her breathing rapid.

"Your hands fit me perfectly, you know. Better than mine. I can feel my nipples hard against my palms. I wish they were your palms. Your fingers teasing my nipples." She tweaked her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers, tugging slightly. Her own breath hitched. _Oh, my, this may actually backfire_, Helena thought to herself.

Myka grunted, pressing her hips forward, but maintaining her precious hold on the headboard. Two minutes left. She could do this.

Helena looked down at Myka, a sly grin playing across her lips once more. "Your fingers are magic," she purred. "On my nipples. But even more so"—she slid her right hand down her torso, Myka's eyes following the movement—"here."

Myka groaned as she watched Helena's fingers disappear between her thighs. She briefly let go of the bars, but caught herself. No. No, she had to hold on. Only one minute to go.

Helena gasped at the feel of her own digits encountering her wetness. "Oh, Myka," she breathed out. "My fingers feel so good, but yours feel better. I'm pretending my fingers are yours. I'm so wet for you, darling." She removed her fingers, drenched with her desire, and brought one to Myka's lips, painting them with her slickness.

Without thinking, Myka captured Helena's finger with her lips, sucking greedily at the sweetness. Her eyes close at the taste of her lover against her tongue, so she missed Helena's triumphant grin.

Her eyes snapped open, however, when she felt Helena lean down, press her lips to Myka's ear, and whisper: "I win."


End file.
